


Most Base and Most Pure

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mild Voyeurism, Vague/Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Maria unwinds after a long day of work.





	Most Base and Most Pure

**Author's Note:**

> decided I wanted to give mmom2019 a go! let's see if I can get 1 fic a day posted again, or if it's gonna kill me, lmao. stay tuned! also, first time writing carol & maria, but it was a lotta fun! 
> 
> big thanks to hannah for beta'ing! 
> 
> enjoy!

Maria closes her bedroom door slowly, waiting as long as she can bear to make sure Monica doesn’t call for her. It happens less and less these days, as Monica gets older and older—but sometimes a daughter still needs her mother, and Maria prides herself on always knowing when. No such request comes tonight, though, so Maria lets her door shut with the softest of _snaps_ and makes her way to bed.

She climbs under the heavy comforter and simply takes a moment to bask in the comfort of her plush bed, soft blankets, perfectly lumpy pillow. It was a long hard day working on her latest bird, and her fingers still ache with the perfect burn of hard work. She clenches her right hand into a fist and lets out a long, shuddering breath as the muscles stretch.

Then, she rolls onto her side and digs around in her bedside drawer. Her ears burn faintly as her hand curls around the vibrator tucked beneath a couple old magazines and mingling with other things like hair ties and batteries.

Maria falls onto her back and runs her fingers over the vibrator, biting her bottom lip. The wand is white and the bulb at the end is a delicate pink; it’s not especially obscene looking, but the flower-shaped head makes it quite literally _flowery_. Maria lets an aroused shiver run through her body before slipping the toy under the waistband of her pajama pants.

She takes a moment to angle it just how she likes it—the tip pressed close to her labia and the bulk of the bulb weighing down on her clit—before she turns it onto the lowest setting. Her breathing hitches immediately and she presses the toy closer, pushes her hips up.

The vibrations are rumbling and deep, striking her to her core. Ever so slightly, she moves the toy up and down for a bit of friction, just enough to have her heart skipping a beat. She’s too impatient to tease herself or draw it out tonight, so soon her thumb is finding the button that increases the power, and she taps it three times. It’s not quite the highest setting, but it tears a punched-out gasp from her throat anyway.

Maria throws her head back against her pillows as arousal pulses through her body. She’s growing wetter, can feel it with each passing moment, and it only makes her more eager. She’s always prided herself on self-control, but she’s never managed to carry that skill into the bedroom.

She presses the toy to her clit rhythmically, letting the vibrations and the friction rock her closer and closer to the edge. Soft, breathless gasps are falling from her mouth rapidly, and her eyes are clenched tight as vague thoughts and fantasies play behind her eyelids. Things like phantom touches, a heat inside her, a graze of sharpness along her breasts. Her nipples are pebbled and hard and her cotton tee feels like a prison, but she can’t bring herself to stop long enough to take off her shirt.

“Ah,” Maria moans quietly. Several similar sounds follow as her hips work to get closer to the toy, to get the vibrations deeper. Each thrust wrings a little noise from her throat until they all bleed into one, drawn out groan.

“Ah, ah, _ah_ —!” Maria bites her bottom lip on a throaty moan as she comes, clenching around nothing and letting the vibrations guide her through the waves. Even after she comes, she only turns down the vibration, not quite off. Her body is still thrumming with pleasure.

“Couldn’t even wait for me?” A voice says from the doorway.

Maria doesn’t startle; her lips split into a lazy grin. “Wasn’t sure you’d be around,” she says. She kicks up the vibration one notch and gasps, listening intently for the same telltale hitch in Carol’s voice. “Took you long enough.”

The bed dips and the air grows almost too hot from the energy coming off Carol. She’s still warm from reentering the atmosphere, but part of it is just how she runs now, who Carol is post explosion.

Maria loves it. She moans and spreads her legs as Carol settles between her thighs. “You’re overdressed,” Maria observes breathlessly.

“Could say the same for you,” Carol teases back, reaching out to tug at the elastic of Maria’s pants, letting it snap back against her skin. “Keep going. You look good like this.”

The burn on her ears spreads into a full-fledged blush that stains her cheeks, and Maria nods. “Alright,” she allows, because she’s a sucker for Carol’s intense, keen gaze. “But after—?”

Carol lays a hand on Maria’s inner thigh, burning hot and gentle. “After,” she agrees. “Hell, maybe _during_.”

Maria’s next moan is broken up by a laugh. “Wouldn’t say no.”

Carol hums as her thumb teases Maria’s skin over the layer of flannel pajama pants. “I know,” she says softly.

Maria struggles to keep her eyes open as she raises the level on the vibrator again. Her clit is throbbing, almost oversensitive, but it only makes her want to come more. She rolls her hips faster to make up for the lessened vibrations and moans when Carol’s hand tightens on her thigh.

She wants Carol closer, wants Carol inside her, wants to taste her and be tasted. _Been too long_ , she thinks with a whimper, but she must say it aloud because Carol’s moving on the bed to get closer. Carol’s suit is hot to the touch as it presses against Maria’s arm, but her lips are shaking and almost chilled as they kiss.

It’s hard to do both so Maria can do little more than pant eagerly into Carol’s mouth, all the while inching closer to a second orgasm as she presses the toy harder against her clit, works her tiring hips faster.

“Close,” she whines quietly.

Carol’s hand is bare as it cups Maria’s cheek. The touch is achingly gentle, as is the second kiss. Both touches burn like brands and Maria comes as Carol slips her tongue into her mouth. She tastes like the o-zone and smoke, and the sensation of their tongues touching is like electric sparks bursting.

Maria moans loudly into Carol’s mouth and humps against the toy until it’s too much. The kiss turns slow and lazy as Maria turns off the toy and lets it rest inside her pajamas. She pulls out one hand to wrap it around the back of Carol’s neck.

“Still overdressed,” Maria chides when the kiss breaks.

Carol laughs. She slides off the bed and slips out of her suit almost like magic—one second it’s there, the next it’s gone. She strips out of her underclothes next and leaves them in a pile by the bed before clambering back to Maria.

“Missed you,” Maria says as she pulls Carol close. Carol winds up between her legs again and settles on top of her, a warm weight.

“Missed you too,” Carol says back, brushing her nose along Maria’s. “Think you got one more?”

Maria grins as giddiness rises in her chest like a firework heading toward the sky. She curls a hand around Carol’s neck again, playing with the hairs on her nape, and tugs the other woman closer.

Maria kisses Carol, a hard press that turns sensually soft, before saying, “Show me what you got.”


End file.
